


Love Grows in a Flower shop

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Love Grows in a Flower shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlDisgustada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDisgustada/gifts).



Love Grows in a Flower Shop


End file.
